House Of Help
by tcheshire
Summary: my take on what happens
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Nina's POV

There's something strange going on with the teachers ... oh look there's Fabian. "Hey Fabian" I said with what I hoped was a cute look on my face. "Hi" said Fabian who got up to leave. I held out my hand but I guess he didn't see it. I ran to ketch up to him. "Whats up?"

"Oh, hey you." He said kissing the my cheek.

"Again, whats up?" I held out my hand again and this time he took it.

"Just thinken" He said. Obvious much!

"About what?" I asked smiling.

"How cute you look in the mornings," he said blushing and I could feel my cheeks getting warm to,"and that only 1 year (term, btw how long is a term anyway) ago I laid eyes on you." Now i was really blushing.

"Hi you two!" said a squealing voice behind us. Then Amber appeared in between us. "O.k. so now that we have you two together, finally if I do say so myself, can we find another mystery to solve because I'm really missing them."

"Amber are you feeling o.k.?" asked Fabian with a look of awe on his face. "Ya. Why?"

"Because I thought, well everyone thought, that you hated the mystery." I said very confused by what she said.

"Oh. No I didn't hate the mystery but I also didn't love them ether." said Amber who saw we were still very confused.

"Well which...which" I trailed off starring at a spot on a tree we were passing that had started to glow. I walked over and touched the spot.

"Look inside your heart,

is what he wants really for the best,

find the clue and start the quest."said a voice in my head.

Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Fabian's POV

"Nina!" I screamed starting to hyperventilate. What just happened? I thought as I tried to get Nina up. "HELP! Someone, HELP!" screamed Amber who was just as hysterical as I was.

"What's up guy's? Wait, what's happening? Oh."said Patricia when she saw Nina. Then she turned and ran back up in the direction of the house, screaming "Trudy, HELP! Please HELP!"

What just happened? That's what was running threw my mind as I watched the ambulance, with Nina in it, drive away threw the student lounge window. I was sitting on the couch with everyone trying to get answers out of me.

"What happened?"

"Who's in there?"

"Will Nina be all right?"

"Why don't you just ask Amber! She was there to, you know!" I snapped getting up to leave, but Amber put a hand on my shoulder and pushed me back down.

"What's in your hand?" she asked.

"Something that was lying there when Nina collapsed." I whispered into her ear and, Amber being Amber, took that as a silent message to tell the Sibuna's that there would be a meeting in her room that night.  
She, of course, told me last.


	3. Chapter 3 and 4

Chapter 3  
Alfie's POV

What happened to Nina? I wonder if aliens were involved, because that would be AWSOME! I told everyone my thery about how Nina was hit with an alien gamma ray and that put her into an anlien induced coma.

Everyone laughed except Amber,Fabian, and Patricia. Amber and Patricia looked appalled were as Fabian looked like he wanted to slap me, wich I don't blame him for wanting to, but when everyone saw his face they all immedatly shut-up.

Talk about a mood killer!

"Alfie!" Amber and Patricia said exaperatedly at the same time. How do ALL girls do that? It must be a girl thing.

"What? I was just trying to lighten the mood." I said with a smile playing at my lips. Wait oh-no not "the feeling"!

"Alfie that's not helping." said Joy," Fabe's needs all the support he can get now that Nina's in the hospital." Was it my imagination or was Joy smiling? I mean she was standing behind Fabian so he didn't see but Amber did and she got a nasty look on her face.

Oh-no here it comes again. The joking feeling. It got really quiet. I just had to joke. No you don't , my mind retorted. The side that wasn't mean. Oh come on. Just joke already. It'll be quiet at the meeting tonight, the mean side said. The mean side won. "So Fabian, are you gunna get a new girlfriend now that Nina's in a coma?"

It got really quiet. Everyone was just staring at Fabian to see what he would do. All he did was get up, sniffle, and run out of the room. "ALFIE!" all the girls screamed at me. "What?" I asked truly bewildered. "A little over-kill, mate." said Jerome with the biggest grin on his face.  
When did we become Austrilian?

_**(ok because Im nice you get another chapter)**_

_****_Chapter 4  
Patricia's POV

I just want to strangle Alfie. I mean I don't personally like Fabian, personally I think he's a dork, but he really love's Nina and what Alfie said was inexcusable. Amber, Mara and I made dinner because Trudy wouldn't be back from the hospital until later and everyone was hungry. Plus after Victor's last attempt to make us a meal we didn't want him to.

At the dinner table everyone was really quiet. No not really quiet, it was more like UBER quiet except for Alfie and Jerome who were at the end of the table talking and laughing away. Fabian didn't even show. I wondered what Fabian was doing locked up in his room, not letting anyone in or out. He wouldn't even let Mick in so he was sleeping on the couch in the living room.

Amber, I could tell cus she would keep looking up thinking he was going to walk into the room, was also worried about Fabian. So Amber and I had a mintle (mintile= mind or somethen like that) show down to go she who would go and get him. Surprisingly I lost.

I will admit I was worried about him, in a sisterly way. Tell no one though.

When I got to his door I knocked and no one answered. "Fabian can I come in?" I aske.

"No." said a very horse voice.

"Fabian its me Patricia, not Alfie or Jerome, but Patricia. Now unlock this door!" I heard bed springs groan and then a click as if he was unlocking the door.

"Fine come in."

Man he looked bad. I mean worse than his usual geeky self, I mean 'run-over-by-a-car' bad . "Ookkaayy what's up with you. You missed dinner and you'll probably miss the Sibuna meeting." I told him. "First, I can't help thinking that Nina's coma is all my fault and I miss her." that was respectable and I let him go on. "Secondly I'm not hungry and I don't care about the meeting. Just start without me. You can go now." he said pushing me out the door. With one last sob he slammed it in my face.


End file.
